kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two
'''"Bring your crisis before us child, and we shall hear you" '- The direct, but soothing voices of The Two.'' At a Glance The twin-Deva oligarchical rulers of Kathlon City, The Two were survivors of Dondea and Andea, respectively. United in their desire to continue the tradition of the Deva race, it was The Two that ensured safe passage with the Goliaths of Non and founded the settlement of Kathlon City on Lake Kreeva. Their birthnames were Paramartha and Aasha. History Originally citizens of Dondea and Andea, The Two were a partnership of two inspirational Deva: Paramartha and Aasha. Paramartha, a middle-aged Deva teacher, and Aasha, a young Deva maiden, lived their lives in relative obscurity until the war with Halruth drove them from their homes. As they watched their friends and family take up arms, they prepared to enter the battle with The Shadowfell themselves, both arriving at the Golden Bulwark at the same time. Immediately taken with each other, the pair explored a kindred bond that went beyond base-romance as they trained for combat amidst their allies. Even the defensive Shardminds of the wall hummed as the couple passed, spurred by their partnership. When war came to The Golden Bulwark, the pair fought side by side and through the ferocity of their compassion kept each other safe -- until the arrival or Oros. Facing an army thousands strong, Paramartha and Aasha were signalled by their superior to escape back to Dondea and Andea to collect whatever people they could to escape East. Following these directions, the pair fled to the twin-cities and rounded up as many willing Deva as they could (many believing, in their arrogance, that the Golden Bulwark was impenetrable). Taking to the road the pair couldn't help but look back as the shadows of death loomed over their lands, enveloping their ancient homeland. When Paramartha and Aasha the displaced settlers of Dondea and Andea arrived at the Village of Non, they were too weak and battered from their escape from Halruth to fight the imposing Goliaths who barred their way. With little tribute, the pair offered the Goliaths the buttons on their coats and fringes off their cloaks in exchange for safe passage. Whether it was pity or genuine curiosity, the Goliaths let the pre-Kathlonites pass onto Lake Kreeva where they used their magics to cross to the center of it. Settling upon the rocks, Paramartha and Aasha proposed that they stop fleeing and begin construction of Kathlon City, a tribute to their proud lineage. Looked to as the leaders of their group of survivors, the pair were escalated to the title of "The Two": twin-rulers who would look out for the Kathlonite's best interests. Construction began on Kathlon City and in exchange for the kindness shown by the Nonites, The Two led families to the shore every year to bequeath humble trinkets as thanks to the Goliaths who let them pass. City of Angels By the Age of Adventure, over 15,000 years had passed since the destruction of their homeland. Long-interred as the ruling oligarcy of Kathlon City, Paramartha and Aasha's names had been forgotten by mortal population of Kathlon City (and only spoken of in private prayers by the surviving Deva). Referred to as "The Two" the pair had developed strongly contrasting personalities: "The First" being more pragmatic and realist, while "The Second" being idealistic and favouring emotion. The Two would hold court in the city hall of Kathlon City every day to diffuse conflicts and municipal disagreements, occasionally deputizing a band of adventurers to head back west to collect relics from the Deva homeland to keep its memory alive. Category:Deva Category:Groups